


Falling Apart

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is falling apart - is it too late to fix things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd poured himself another whisky, focussing with all his might on the glass. He was well on his way to being pissed and he didn't care. Everything was going wrong; he wondered what would be next.

The atmosphere in the CCHQ had changed over night. Boyd knew exactly why it had, but he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know if he wanted to fix it.

"Are you staying here all night?" a voice asked from the doorway, and Boyd looked up to see Grace stood there.

Of course it would be Grace. No one else was around. Boyd shrugged and gestured to the bottle. "At least until I run out."

"In which case you'll be comatose and won't be able to drive," she replied, shaking her head.

"Don't judge me," Boyd snapped.

Grace held her hands up. "I didn't say anything."

"There was a look."

"Oh, well excuse me for looking. Shall I go around with my eyes shut all the time?" she asked acidly. "That way I'd be blind to everything, like you."

Boyd stopped drinking and glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

Grace sighed. "Forget it."

"I don't think so."

"What do you think it means?" Grace asked.

"I think it means you're blaming me for everything that's happened!" Boyd shouted back. "Is that it, Grace? Am I responsible for the tragedies that keep plaguing this team? Was it my fault Mel died, or that Frankie left? Was Felix's great disappearing act my fault? We don't count Andy because she was only temporary. Alright, what about Stella? Is it my fault she's dead? Is it? You think it should have been me instead? Would that make you happy?"

"Boyd, stop!" Grace cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He ignored her. "And Spencer. What about him? I suppose you'll find a way to blame me for that as well, his leaving!"

"Boyd!"

"The team's falling apart, Grace!" he yelled, surprised to find tears in his own eyes. "And I know…I *know* that it's my fault. I don't need a lecture from you to make me see I'm the one to blame here." Boyd swallowed some whisky, hoping to swallow his grief and anger as well. Finally he looked at her, his eyes bright. "I don't know how to fix this, Grace."

Grace sighed sadly but didn't move. "It's far too late for that, Peter. You know that."

"And you? Will you be leaving me?"

"Not just yet," she replied without smiling. "Unless the Home Office decides that my services are no longer needed her."

"I need you, Grace," Boyd said quietly.

"One time I might have believed you, Boyd, but now…." She spread her hands. "As I said, it's too late, for a lot of things." She smiled a little. "See you tomorrow."

"Grace…." Boyd rose slowly to his feet. "Stay for a while."

"Would that change anything?"

"It would make me feel better."

Grace looked at him steadily, then sighed again. "I'm sorry, Boyd. I can't. It wouldn't make you feel better and it wouldn't change anything. Stella's gone, Spence's going…that's the end of it. Night."

Boyd didn't reply. He was too busy pouring himself another drink and yearning for the numbing oblivion it would bring.

FIN


End file.
